sanctumfandomcom-20200214-history
Mine Insane Walkthrough (100% core)
Introduction This walkthrough is based entirely on using weapons and describes how I finished Mine on Insane difficulty with 100% core left. A walkthrough by CSS developer cthrive is available on the steam forums, however the walkthrough here caters to a different playstyle. Update I decided to go over this guide another time, because I wasn't happy with wave 04 being so hard. Hints *use the maze shown on the right, it has a good mixture of long lanes for easier sniping and some good spots that keep chargers slowed *learn to run through this maze backwards without getting stuck *you have to be quick with weapon changes (while running!) *hitting weak spots is a requirement, especially for wave 4 *the basic rotation for weapons is use your freeze gun primary (slow), switch to sniper rifle and use all sniper bullets or switch to assault gun and use grenades or bullets without overheating it *start to slow enemies immediately when the wave begins; learn at which angle you need to fire your freeze gun slow to hit the first creeps that are far away Waves Overview wave 01:upgrade sniper, assault, freeze wave 02: nothing wave 03: nothing wave 04: upgrade sniper wave 05: upgrade assault wave 06: upgrade assault wave 07: nothing wave 08: upgrade assault wave 09: upgrade sniper wave 10: upgrade freeze wave 11: nothing wave 12: upgrade assault wave 13: upgrade sniper wave 14: nothing wave 15: upgrade sniper wave 16: upgrade freeze wave 17: upgrade freeze wave 18: upgrade freeze wave 19: 14 lightning towers, upgrade 2 of them to 3 wave 20: upgrade 4 level 1 lightnings to level 3 'wave 01' 10 Walkers tactic: just shoot them in the face while running backwards in front of them difficulty: very easy wave 2 24 Walkers tactic: just alternate between slow (freeze primary) and one grenade (assault secondary) difficulty: easy wave 3 80 Runners tactic: fire 1 grenade and slow, repeat difficulty: easy wave 4 21 Tanks tactic: sniper their weak spots and slow them while the sniper is reloading difficulty: easy 'wave 5' 24 Walkers + 30 Runners tactic: snipe a few walkers at the beginning, then just slow + grenade difficulty: easy wave 6 18 Chargers tactic: fire at their weak spots with assault rifle and use slow once in a while so your assault does not overheat. use the first spot with a few turns that slow them down to just stand there and get easy crits to weaken the whole wave. after the last ones passed through, immediately teleport in front of the wave (should be right before they enter the top right part of the map). if they are not dead when you get to the bridge you may need to jump while moving backwards a few times (while firing them of course), so they don't hit you. difficulty: medium wave 7 1 big Walker tactic: start sniping and slowing him from the start, you will need the full maze to kill him difficulty: medium/hard wave 8 28 Walkers and 29 Runners tactic: same as wave 5 difficulty: easy wave 9 26 Walkers and 19 Chargers tactic: snipe a few walkers at the beginning, then start shooting chargers and keep running most of the time (just like wave 6). difficulty: hard 'wave 10' 21 Tanks + 50 Runners tactic: snipe tanks weak spot while slowing until runners catch up, then just slow + 1 grenade until runners are dead. slow + snipe tanks again. difficulty: medium wave 11 45 Walkers tactic: slow + snipe the first few walkers, then just slow + 1gren them until they're all dead difficulty: medium wave 12 7 Big Walkers + 21 Chargers tactic: same as wave 9 difficulty: medium wave 13 36 Tanks tactic: either snipe and slow them completely or use assault rapid fire on weak spot + slow once they reach close range. difficulty: easy wave 14 36 Walkers + 22 Tanks tactic: slow + snipe tanks until walkers catch up, switch to 1gren + slow. when the walkers are dead go back to slow + snipe or rapid fire difficulty: easy/medium 'wave 15' 7 Big Walkers + 21 Tanks tactic: sniper 6 is just overkill. slow + snipe difficulty: easy wave 16 24 Chargers + 60 Runners tactic: start by slowing runners, so they gather up quickly and try to snipe the first chargers. gren + slow the runners until they're dead. this should happen before the chargers reach the top right part of the map, where they're slowed most of the time. snipe + slow works there very well. difficulty: easy/medium wave 17 39 Walkers + 24 Chargers tactic: slow + snipe at the start and try to focus on the chargers. the walkers will catch up to the chargers once again when you reach the top right part, switch to slow + 1gren there. on the bridge this time the chargers catch up, switch back to snipe+slow and again back to gren+slow when all chargers are dead. difficulty: medium wave 18 7 Big Walkers + 21 Tanks tactic: same as wave 15 difficulty: easy wave 19 21 Tanks + 24 Chargers tactic: snipe + slow difficulty: easy 'wave 20' 1 Big Walker + 24 Walkers tactic: slow + gren until walkers are dead, then snipe + slow to finish off the big one difficulty: easy Category:Walkthroughs